Master of Heroes
by Lixsus
Summary: She is called the Master of all Heroes. She is their savior, the one who keeps them safe. She is a Master of the Kaleidoscope, and chosen daughter of Alaya. She was once a child of Wizards, and now she is a child of Mages. -Rewrite of Prophecy of an Apostle- -Reverse!Harem- -Fem!Harry-
1. Chapter 1

**This is the re-write of 'Prophecy of an Apostle'. The character is less Mary Sue, and the story follows _most_ of the original laws from the anime.**

 **All of the OC's I received WILL be used, so worry not!**

 **There are a few changes I made, such as how long she is with the Potters and all that. Zelretch doesn't make her his apprentice for some time, and instead of this taking place during 'Fate/Zero', it takes place in 'Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works', with a few changes:**

 **-Gilgamesh disappears at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War.**

 **-Shirou doesn't have a 'Hero Complex'.**

 **-Shinji is a mage.**

 **-Kiritsugu didn't die.**

 **-Illya is allowed to be visited by her father and brother.**

 **-Irisviel is alive.**

 **-The Holy Grail isn't corrupted in the Fifth War.**

 **-Mages are more open about their magic.**

 **-Heroic Class Cards!**

 **For Harry Potter's changes/elements:**

 **-Fem!Harry.**

 **-Potter, Weasley (not the twins, Bill, or Charlie), Dumbledore, and more bashing!**

 **-Squibs are really Mages.**

 **-Wizards are oblivious to the Magi, but not the other way around.**

 **-Tri-Wizard tournament happens in 1996 instead of 1994.**

 **Hope this clears things up a bit!**

 **Chapter One: Bands of Magic**

 _London, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _July 31, 1985_

"Happy birthday, Charlus!" the crowd cheered.

From the doorway leading into the room, a little girl watched, her green eyes staring at the multi-tiered, blue and green cake with snitch decorations adorning the sides, and a small model broom on the very top.

She looked away with a sigh, her auburn hair falling in front of her face. Refusing to look back at the party, she quickly walked away from the dining room, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

She closed the door, and leaned her head on it with a groan of frustration. "It's my birthday, too," she whispered, closing her eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall.

She pushed herself away from the door, keeping her eyes closed. "I just wanted someone to say happy birthday to me," she tried not to sob, but her voice quivered nonetheless. "Just one person..."

She sat on her bed, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand. Her eyes opened, glancing around her small room, taking in the familiarity of the light caramel walls and the cream coloured carpet. There was a pine wood desk in one corner, and beside it a small bookshelf. On the other side of the room was a boudoir, and a single mirror hanging on the wall. Her bed, with a pine bed frame, was a single, with dark grey sheets and a single pillow.

The room was the smallest in Potter Manor, and had once been used by the elves. Since James Potter had taken over as the Head of the Potter house, however, the elves now had a larger room than even she did.

"I wish someone would love me," the girl whispered into the air, unaware that the clock had just struck midnight as the last word was spoken.

~O.O~

Somewhere in the Void, Zelretch was sitting around and debating on how he would execute his next prank on the Clock Tower. He had yet to decide exactly _which_ Clock Tower in _which_ universe would be his target, but he was keeping an eye out for which one pissed him off next.

Suddenly, the air in front of his shifted, and an older woman in red robes appeared before him, her black hair styled elegantly around her face, and golden eyes dancing in amusement.

"Hello, Kischur," the woman greeted, materializing a small throne to sit on. Zelretch nodded to her. "Alaya, wonderful to see you again. It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" he replied in turn, materializing a goblet of blood to drink from, his crimson eyes watching the goddess with contemplation.

Alaya nodded. "Indeed it has, Kischur, indeed it has," she materialized her own drink, a glass of red wine, chilled slightly. "I require a favour."

He raised a brow at her blunt statement. "It is rare indeed that you ask a favour of me, Alaya. You normally ask one of your servants to perform tasks for you."

She sighed. "In this case, I cannot. The favour is too delicate for my executioners to handle. In fact, there should not be any death at all, should you accept."

He nodded, setting down his goblet. "What exactly do you need from me?"

"There is a child that will not survive much longer unless someone intervenes." Alaya said bluntly.

Zelretch blinked. "What could possibly be so special about this child that _you_ of all people want me to intervene?" he asked incredulously.

Alaya sighed. "She is the only one capable of using _them_."

Zelretch coughed, choking on his drink. "Excuse me? She can _use them_?" he asked, eyes wide. Alaya nodded. "The very structure of her soul allows for it. Last I remember, _you_ were the only one still alive who could use them."

He nodded. "I haven't found need to use them in a few millennium, however. I suppose that, if she truly _can_ use them, I should teach her how."

Alaya smiled. "Thank you, Kischur. I'm sure that you will have little trouble finding her; her soul shines quite bright, after all."

With that, the goddess was gone, and Zelretch was left with an empty space in front of him.

He sighed, materializing a large folder in front of him. He stared at the cover, the ancient runes adorning the entire front glowing slightly.

"Yes, she will enjoy these."

~O.O~

She woke up to a bright light in her room.

It was late at night, the party downstairs having ended hours ago, and her parents and brother long since falling asleep in their rooms.

She sat up slowly, looking around, searching for the light that had disappeared as soon as it had come. Had she been imagining things?

"Good morning, Helena Potter," a voice greeted from beside her.

Helena let out a small cry of alarm, almost falling off of her bed. The voice chuckled, and suddenly her room was lit up once more, causing her to block her eyes to keep the light out.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. She blinked her eyes and moved her hands, watching the old man taking a seat on her bed. "My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, and I am the Master of the Kaleidoscope."

She cocked her head at him. "I don't know what that means, Mr. Schweinorg..."

He laughed lightly. "One day, you will, I promise you that." he waved his hand, and a huge binder appeared. "Happy Birthday, Helena," he said, handing it to her.

Helena felt tears in her eyes. "You wished me a happy birthday... no one's ever done that before..."

He frowned. "Not even your parents?" he asked. She shook her head. "They only tell my brother Happy Birthday, not me..."

He ruffled her hair. "Well, how are these for your first birthday?" he asked, opening the binder.

She gasped as he flipped through the pages, showing her hundreds upon hundreds of cards, each the size of a single playing card. There were seven dividers, with different names on each.

"'Archer', 'Saber', 'Lancer'..." she read off the first three. "What are they, Mr. Schweinorg?" she asked. He smiled. "Zelretch, kid. And they are called 'Class Cards'."

He returned to the first page, and grabbed the first card that was there. He showed it to her.

The top left corner held a golden diamond shape, with a bow and arrow drawn in it. Beside it was written in runes, 'Atalanta'. The picture that was under it was a teal and white hair-coloured woman wearing a beautiful navy and cyan dress, with gold adornments. In gloved hands was a longbow, with the same colouring as her dress.

She took the card from him and flipped it over to see the back.

The top read 'Phoebus Catastrophe', and under it was 'B+ Noble Phantasm'. Under that were six stat boxes, with Stats filled in. And, under _that_ read:

 **Height/Weight:** 166cm ・ 57kg  
 **Region:** Greece  
 **Alignment:** Neutral ・ Evil  
 **Gender:** Female

"Strength: D, Endurance: E, Agility: A, Mana: B, Luck: C, NP: C." she read each aloud. She looked at Zelretch. "What exactly do these _do_?" she asked.

He smirked. "With enough Prana, you could use these cards to summon the heroes on them. However, be warned that once you summon them they will be forever engraved on your arm."

Helena hummed. "Can I try?" she asked. He smiled. "You can, but only once I've trained you enough. The more I train you, the more Heroes you can summon."

She grinned. "Then will you train me? Oh pretty please? Charlus is always getting training, but I never do!"

Zelretch nodded. "But, no telling anyone, understand?"

Helena agreed, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Deal!"

~O.O~

 _London, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _August 13, 1986_

"Do you really think I'm ready, Zelretch?" Helena asked, looking at the card in her hand. The Hero was only three stars, but it was still a powerful hero for her fist summoning.

Zelretch nodded, ruffling her hair. "It's easy, kiddo! All you've got to do is send a small bit of your prana into the card, and the magic inside of the card does the rest. You have more than enough prana to keep him tethered to this world, so don't worry. And afterwards, it'll be even easier for you to learn magic."

Helena nodded, letting the Lancer Class card stare at her, as if mocking her. "I can do this!" she whispered to herself with confidence.

Zelretch leaned against the wall, letting her prepare herself. "Don't worry if you feel a sudden drop in prana; it's normal," he told her as she took several deep breaths.

She nodded, keeping her concentration on her circuits. It had been just over a year since he became her teacher, but she still only had 34 available circuits out of the 195 she had in her body.

 _It's still enough to summon a hero!_

She gently pushed a small bit of her prana into the card, not wanting to overload it. She felt something shift, and suddenly her prana went haywire.

She let out a groan of pain as her circuits reacted, and carved a red band onto her wrist. It glowed, and a quiet hum went through the room as a red light materialized in the form of a man.

The light faded like smoke, and suddenly her circuits were painless. Helena gasped and fell over, the leftover pain vibrating in her arm.

"Are you my master?" a masculine voice asked, and Helena looked up from the floor to see a worried face in front of her, his golden eyes warm.

Helena nodded, and he smiled. "Then our pact is sealed, my Master. Please, allow me to help you," he held out a feminine looking hand. Helena grasped it gently, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Thank you, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

He bowed, a smile on his face. "I have a kind Master," he stated, his eyes closed. She smiled at him. "No one but those of us in this room are aware of the summoning. Unless we're alone or with Zelretch, I'll need you to stay astralized. Is that alright, Diarmuid?"

He nodded. "Of course, Master. However, you may call me Lancer, as it is simpler to say, and no one will know my true identity."

Helena nodded. "Alright, if that is your wish then so be it. Do you want to eat anything, Lancer?"

Lancer looked down and closed his eyes. "I am merely a servant, Master, your food is your own."

She sighed, caressing his cheek. His eyes opened in surprise, his golden eyes searching hers. "My servant you may be, however you are also my friend and confidant. You deserve only the best I can offer."

She saw tears in his eyes, but they refused to fall. "Such a kind master I never had," he said quietly, pressing his cheek closer into her hand, searching for comfort. She smiled. "Come, let us eat."

She had him sit on her bed, and Zelretch summoned two plates of food for them. "I bet you can't wait until you can do it yourself, huh, Helena?" he teased. She smirked. "Soon, soon," she waved him off. She looked at her new servant. "Do you like steak?" she asked, setting the food down in front of him on her bed. He nodded. "Yes, thank you, Master."

She smiled. "Please don't call me that unless it's a formal occasion, Lancer. My name will do just fine."

He smiled warmly at her. "My Lady, then. You are still of a higher rank than I, after all."

She sighed. "I suppose," she replied, taking a bite of her food. She then looked at Zelretch. "Will you be by tomorrow?" she asked. He smirked. "I think I'll leave you both alone tomorrow, and let you get to know one another." he looked at his watch. "I'll be leaving now. Ta ta!"

Lancer stared at the spot he vanished from. "What an odd man," he stated. Helena chuckled. "Indeed he is," she replied.

~O.O~

That night, she and Lancer shared the bed, not only because she didn't have anywhere else for him to sleep, but because of his reluctance on leaving her alone.

She slept soundlessly, safe and warm in Diarmuids arms as he held her close, not wanting anything to happen to her.

He smiled down at the sleeping six year old, dreading the day when she would be old enough for his curse to affect her. He only wished that she had a strong enough will to ignore it, and continue being as she was currently.

"I shall give my life for you, My Master," he whispered, kissing her head softly.

" _I shall not let anyone harm you._ "

~O.O~

 _London, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _January 25, 1987_

Lancer flipped through the pages of the binder from his spot on the floor, as he rested his back against her wall, searching for his masters next summoning. "Do you prefer Caster or Rider?" he asked, having settling on one of the two classes.

Helena hummed from her spot on her bed, the textbook on Alchemy closing. "I don't know. What are the two servants you're having trouble choosing between?"

He held up two class cards. "Tamamo no Mae for Caster, and Ramasses for Rider."

Helena slid off the bed, settling herself beside Lancer. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her warm with the heat he radiated. She glanced at the cards. "Tamamo could be three classes all on her own when summoned. Why didn't you chose one of her other classes?" she asked. He shrugged. "I am a Lancer myself, even if I am only one with three stars. Lancers tend to fight with one another. And I do not believe that you are yet powerful enough to handle a Berserker."

She hummed. "I believe you are right. I think I will summon her tonight under the Caster Class."

Lancer smiled at his master. "Alright then, My Lady." he yawned, releasing her to lay his head down on her lap. Helena giggled, running her hand through his hair.

"Your hair is very soft, Lancer," she said, playing with the strands that fell in front of his face. He smiled. "You are the first to say so, My Lady," he replied softly. She kissed his forehead. "Sleep, Lancer. I will do the summoning tonight when Zelretch arrives."

He nodded, and fell into a deep slumber.

~O.O~

The years passed quickly after that. Helena managed to unlock all of her circuits, and maximize them to their full potential. Her elements were revealed to be Fire, Wind, and Darkness, while her Origin was Chaos.

After the summoning of Diarmuid and Tamamo, she summoned five more servants.

Attila of the Saber Class.

Atalanta of the Archer Class.

Iskandar of the Rider Class.

Shuten Douji of the Assassin Class.

Kiyohime of the Berserker Class.

Each servant gained her a crimson red band running up her left arm. She hoped to one day have more servants contracted to her, however she was very much aware of how much prana they sucked out of her.

In 1991, Charlus Potter received his Hogwarts letter, and Helena did not. Resigned to the fact that one of their children was indeed a squib, Lily and James Potter sent her to live with the Dursley family. However, the day after she was dropped off, Assassin killed the family, and Helena made her way to the Clock Tower in London, hoping to gain a spot at the school.

Her status as Zelretch's apprentice only earned her her acceptance into the Clock Tower. Afterwards, she quickly rose up the ladder, becoming one of the Towers top students.

By the time she was thirteen, she was a very popular face in the Clock Tower, and had made several friends.

However, once she turned fourteen, she gained a new band without a summoning ritual being needed, and found out that she was now a participant in the fifth holy grail war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I accidentally forgot my laptop at my uncles house the next province over, and my mom wouldn't drive me there just to pick it up. I had to wait until she went to visit him again to get it back.**

 **Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night nor Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Two: Summoning**

 _Germany_

 _Airport_

 _April 12, 1994_

"Master, the flight has been delayed."

Helena sighed, glancing at Lancer. "Again?" she asked. "The one we took here from England was also delayed. This world has gone to the dogs."

Lancer smiled lightly, handing her a steaming cup of tea. "The coffee at the shop is terrible, but their tea is alright. I hope you like chai, My Lady." he sat down beside her.

She smiled at him and took a sip of the hot liquid. "I do; thank you, Lancer. I do not know what I would do without you."

He blushed, looking away. Helena chuckled. "Do not be shy, Lancer, we have known each other for many years, and we shall for many more."

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead softly. "Of course, My Lady; I was being silly."

 _'Kid, you have to have adult supervision to get on a plane!'_

Helena hummed, looking towards the voice, and saw a flight attendant glaring down at a small white haired girl with red eyes.

"An Einzbern homunculus; I wonder if she is on her way to Fuyuki for the war?" she whispered to Lancer. He huffed. "I know not, My Lady. Shall we save her from the attendant?" Helena nodded, rising from her seat.

The attendant kept arguing with the small girl, who, despite her size, had a _nasty_ temper. Helena saw the attendant glance at her, and she sent him one of her worst glares.

"The girl is with me!" she growled out. Silently, she thanked all the gods that she knew of that she looked older than her age.

The little girl turned to look at her, questions dancing in her eyes. "Leave her be, attendant, or I shall have my guard get involved. Are we clear?" she asked, eyes sparking dangerously.

Behind her, Lancer cracked his knuckles in a threatening way, and the attendant was soon apologizing and running off with his tail between his legs.

Helena turned to the girl. "You must be Illyasviel von Einzbern, heiress to the Einzbern name." she stated bluntly.

Illya glared. "I am. Am I to assume that you, too, are a master in the Holy Grail War?" Helena nodded. "However, my guard behind me is not my servant for the war. Just a friend who works for me. I have yet to summon my servant."

Illya nodded. "I already have my servant. He is astralized at the moment, as he is much too large to be allowed on a plane." Helena smirked. "Berserker, I assume?" the girl nodded in confirmation.

Their flight was announced, and Helena smiled at the girl. "Let us board. The war has yet to start, so I may as well help you while I can."

Illya smiled slightly. "You realize that once the war begins that we will be enemies, right?" she asked. Helena hummed, nodding. "I know; however, you should know that I have no wish for the Grail."

They continued to walk towards their flight, with Illya chewing on her lip. "Then why are you participating?" she asked. Helena smiled. "For the opportunity to meet other magi, of course! I am a student at the Clock Tower, and as lovely as it is I would love to find someone to apprentice under!" she twirled gracefully, her black coat ruffling around her as she moved. "It would be _so_ awesome to apprentice under someone! My thirst for knowledge will never be satisfied!"

Illya cocked her head. "Then, couldn't you use the Grail to gain all the knowledge in the universe?" she asked. Helena thought for a moment. "But there would be no _accomplishment_ if I did that! As much as I love knowledge, I also value the work it takes to achieve it." she smiled happily. " _That_ is what I strive for."

Behind them, Lancer sighed. "My Lady is very extravagant, is she not, Lady Einzbern?" he asked the girl. Illya nodded. "Yes, she is. But I do not believe it to be a bad thing. There a few things in the world to be excited about, after all."

Lancer smiled at the girl before walking over to his master. "Master, we must board the plane."

She pouted, dancing her way over to the stewardess, who was awaiting their passports. "Spoilsport, Dia. Really, allow me my fun!"

Lancer handed the stewardess both their passports, and she ushered them in. Illya handed hers next, and they quickly found the seats in First Class.

They (Helena and Lancer) sat across from Illya, and Helena brought out a small book. "I hope we can be friends, Illya!" she told the small girl, who smiled widely at her. "We already are! After all, you've been so nice to me, when when it doesn't benefit you at all!"

Helena cooed. "Awe, isn't she adorable, Dia?" she asked, clapping her hands together. Lancer chuckled. "Yes, she is, My Lady. Now, buckle up and prepare for the flight."

 **~O.O~**

"So; this is Fuyuki?"

Helena glanced around, eyes wide as she took in everything. The city was absolutely gorgeous, with its high-rise buildings and beautiful front gardens. The sky was clear, only a single cloud in the sky, and birds flying by happily. There were small shops lining the road, each with their own unique feel to them.

Illya giggled. "You look like you've seen the best place possible! It isn't _that_ great. It's just like any other city."

Helena twirled around to face the girl, who stood beside Lancer, who was looking around, remembering the last time he had been summoned.

"It's my first time out of England, aside from the airport in Germany!" she cried, skipping over to them. "Compared to dreary old London, this is paradise!"

Lancer chuckled. "Shall we find a hotel, My Lady?" he asked, a small smile on his face. Helena was about to reply, when Illya cried out in shock.

"You will _not_ be sleeping in a Hotel!" she scolded, glaring at them. They looked at her questioningly. "Then where do we stay?" Helena asked, hands on her hips as she pouted.

Illya crossed her arms and huffed. "You can stay with me and my family, of course!"

Lancer frowned. "We do not want to impose, Lady Einzbern, honestly a hotel will be fine!" he tried, but Illya was having none of it. "I'm sure my mother and father will love to host you; I don't have many friends, see. And Shirou – that's my brother – loves it when there are guests over."

Helena smiled, pulling the girl in for a hug. "You're so sweet, Illya!" she cooed, holding her close. The girl giggled, hugging her back gently.

"Let's get going, then!" Illya sang, letting go of Helena. "Mother and Father expect me back for dinner, so if we get there by three you both can get settled in!" she looked between the two of them. "Do you two share a room?" she asked.

Helena chuckled as Lancer blushed a deep red. "Yes, we do. Dia doesn't like leaving me alone. It's been that way since I was a child."

Illya clapped her hands together. "Wonderful!"

She grabbed both of their hands and began to drag them down the street. "Let's get going!"

 **~O.O~**

Kiritsugu Emiya didn't know what to make of the situation that was before him.

His daughter wasn't overly trusting – in fact she was one of the least trusting people he knew – but here she was with two _strangers,_ having offered them room and board because they were her _friends_.

And one of them was a _Master_ for Roots sake!

He glanced at Irisviel, who was just as dumbfounded as he was. She shrugged, which basically told him that she had no idea what to do in this situation.

He glanced back at the duo that Illya had brought home, studying them.

The man he recognized from the previous Grail War; and the man obviously recognized him, too, if his look was anything to go by. However, Kiritsugu remembered him to be very chivalrous and honest, so he supposed he could trust him...

But then there was his Master; an auburn haired teenager who wasn't even of legal age yet, however looked like she was at least 17. Her green eyes were so vibrant that Kiritsugu was _sure_ that they glowed in the dark, and the longer he stared, he noticed that the pupil slowly shaped into that of a cat's.

She was wearing a black satin turtleneck, black nylon leggings, and a short royal purple silk skirt with matching suede heels. Around her neck hung a beautiful golden pendant. The gold on the pendant itself was shaped into two twin scales over a black onyx stone, with _Ruler_ engraved in runic under it.

Kiritsugu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, Illya offered you a place to stay?" he asked. The girl, Helena, nodded. "She did. However, if it is too much trouble we will have no problems finding a Hotel, Lord Emiya."

From the corner of his eye, Kiritsugu saw his daughter pout. "Please, Daddy? They're my friends!" she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Irisviel sighed. "Alright then. Will one room be enough? Or do you require two?" she asked the duo.

Helena shook her head. "One is fine, Lady Einzbern. I thank you for your kindness; it is rare to see these days. And to you as well, Lord Emiya. In return, I ask that you give us tasks to help you with; it is the least we could do."

Irisviel smiled, and Kiritsugu noted that they had won over his wife at last. It seemed he was alone in not trusting them.

"Why don't you go settle in, Miss Potter?" Kiritsugu said, "I wish to speak to Diarmuid."

Lancer nodded, glancing at his master. "Are you alright with the luggage, My Lady?" he asked. Helena nodded, kissing his cheek. "I've got it; you speak with Lord Emiya." she picked up the bags and followed Illya down the hall.

Kiritsugu lit a cigarette and took a drag. "So, you've been summoned again?" he asked, both he and Irisviel looking at the Servant.

Lancer squirmed. "I was summoned eight years ago, actually."

He dropped the cigarette. " _What?_ " he asked, hoping he heard wrong. That would have been only two years after the last war ended!

Lancer sat straight. "You have given us a roof over our heads, and therefore I will not lie. My master summoned me when she was only six years old, and she did not use the normal summoning method. Currently, she has one of each class under her command."

Irisviel glared at him. "So she's going to cheat in the war?" she asked angrily.

He shook his head. "My master wants no part of this war, she only travelled here in hopes to meet experienced magi to apprentice under."

Kiritsugu blinked. "Oh?" he replied. Lancer sighed. "Currently she is a student at the Clock Tower in London. However, she is at the point where the only way she can learn any more is to become someones apprentice. My master values knowledge above all else. Illya made a comment before we left Germany on how she could use the grail to achieve unlimited knowledge, however my master would find no satisfaction in gaining knowledge that way. She wants to gain the knowledge the normal way. Her summoning a servant for this war is still undecided."

Kiritsugu hummed. "I see. So, she doesn't plan on fighting at all?" he asked. Lancer shook his head. "Only to defend herself, in the event that she is attacked."

Irisviel poured some tea, and handed Lancer a saucer. "What are the other servants she summoned?" she asked.

Lancer held up a finger for each servant he named. "First off, the Rider from the last war; Iskandar. Otherwise, her Caster is Tamamo no Mae; Her Saber is Attila the Hun; her Archer is Atalanta; Assassin is Shuten Douji; and Berserker is Kiyohime."

Irisviel hummed. "They are very powerful," she noted. Lancer shrugged. "I suppose. However they mostly stay astralized. I am the only one who is constantly by her side."

Kiritsugu thought for a moment. "You said she was looking for a mage to apprentice under?" he asked Lancer. Diarmuid nodded. "Why doesn't she apprentice under me?"

Irisviel looked at her husband, shocked. "Kiritsugu, are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm close to retiring from being a mercenary soon anyway. I think that for her first apprenticeship she should not only learn how to make Mystic Codes, but also how to defend herself when her servants aren't with her."

Lancer bowed his head low. "My deepest thanks, Lord Emiya. You have no idea how much this will mean to my master; no one at the Clock Tower was looking for an apprentice, and she's been trying for over a year now."

Kiritsugu smiled slightly. "Not a problem; I'll ask her at dinner. Why don't you go help her unpack now?"

 **~O.O~**

Helena stared at the ceiling of the room that night, with Diarmuid sleeping beside her. He was dressed only in a pair of yoga pants, and her in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

 _It's been three years now,_ she thought, taking a glance at him, _but his curse has yet to affect me. I wonder why?_

Of course, Helena would never admit that she _didn't_ find him super attractive. Oh, if he only thought of her that way she'd be jumping his bones. But even though she could _feel_ that the curse was there, she wasn't affected by it in the least.

She supposed it was a good thing, too. It wouldn't do for her to go around trying to seduce him all the time.

 _But it isn't his looks that I'm attracted to the most..._ she turned on her side to face him, letting her eyes trace his facial structure.

It was obvious, she knew. In fact, she was aware that all her other servants were also in the know. Only he was left out.

 _I'm in love with him._

She let out a silent breath, turning back onto her back to stare at the ceiling once more. Falling in love with her servant was probably the worst decision she could have unconsciously made _ever_.

"My Lady?" came the sleepy voice from beside her. She looked at him, noticing how the moonlight made his skin glow lightly. Likewise, she knew that he could see her eyes glowing in the shadows.

She smiled at him. "What are you doing away, Diarmuid?" she asked. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. "You moved away; I was cold."

She chuckled, turning her body in his embrace to face him. Their faces were just inches apart, and Helena wished he would just lean over and kiss her.

But it wouldn't happen. Diarmuid was not only a gentleman, but the last relationship he had been in played a large part in his death.

"Sleep," Lancer whispered, pulling her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. She hummed, falling into a blissful sleep, surrounded by his scent.

 **~O.O~**

"I was thinking of summoning the Archer from the last war; what do you think, Dia?"

Helena was looking at Lancer, who frowned. "He was a very selfish and despicable person, Master. I think it would be unwise."

She frowned at him. "He couldn't have been _that_ bad, Dia!" she shook her head. Lancer scowled. "No, I'm being nice."

From the other side of the room, Kiritsugu sighed. "Gilgamesh may have been selfish, however he was a good servant. Powerful, and loyal to a point."

Lancer scowled, rising from his seat. "I don't care; summon him is you wish." with that, he walked out of the room.

Helena frowned, glancing at the gun she was cleaning. "I don't know what's with him."

Kiritsugu sighed. "Neither do I. Are you finished with that gun?"

Helena nodded, handing it to him for inspection. "I guess he won't be there when I summon him, then." she glanced at her teacher. "Would you and Irisviel join me when I summon him?"

He shrugged. "If you want. I'm sure Illya and her Berserker will join us, as will Shirou and Saber."

She nodded, humming. "I won't be summoning him under the Archer class, however; I'll be summoning him under the Ruler class. They don't really have a part in the war, and can't win the Grail, so it's perfect for observing."

Kiritsugu nodded. "I see. That would be wise, as with this no one will have a reason to come after you." he finished inspecting the weapon. "Why don't we do the summoning now, then? I don't have anything else to teach you today."

Helena smiled. "The garden?" she asked. Kiritsugu nodded, and she raced off to get Gilgamesh's card for the summoning while Kiritsugu went to fetch everyone.

Once they were all outside in the garden (minus Lancer, who couldn't be found), Helena held up the card, sending her prana into it slowly.

The pain in her arm didn't phase her anymore, but Helena was unprepared for the massive drop in prana she received. However, she assumed it was because Gilgamesh was one of the most powerful servants one could summon.

A bright flash of light, and the King of Heroes stood there in all his golden glory, looking every bit the part of a king.

He glanced at her, red eyes gleaming. Helena dropped to a knee, and placed a hand over her heart as she bowed to him. "Welcome, King of Heroes. I am the mage who summoned you."

He scowled. "A little girl summoned me?" he mocked. Helena rose from her bow, noticing that Kiritsugu was clenching his fists, and Irisviel and Illya both looked murderous. Shirou just looked intrigued.

"I am no little girl, King of Heroes. We are now bound as Master and Servant; however, I ask you not to think of me as your master, but as a friend."

Helena looked the golden king straight in the eyes, and she could see that the action alone earned her just a little bit of respect in his eyes.

"I think this will work nicely, _Helena_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Witch of Betrayal**

Helena sighed as she walked around the city of Fuyuki, Gilgamesh at her side. It was her third week in Japan, however aside from her arrival this was the first time she was out in the city to sight see.

She glanced at her Ruler class servant, who was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white tee and a black leather jacket, paired with some black combat boots. His hair was down, however he still had the rectangular golden earrings dangling from his ears.

"Stop sneaking glances at me like a commoner, My Lady," Gilgamesh growled, glaring at her. She sighed, looking away. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," she replied.

He stopped walking, and she looked at him. "Why did you stop?" she asked, confused. He scowled. "I am aware that I am not normally who you would traverse the city with, Master, however _you_ are the one who invited _me_ on this outing. I find it insulting that you keep looking at me, and expecting me to be someone else."

Helena walked up to him, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Gilgamesh, really," she apologized, crossing her arms. He sighed, closing his eyes. "No, I shouldn't have lost my temper. I understand that Diarmuid is usually the one to accompany you, and it was insensitive of me to be angered over such a small infraction."

She grabbed his hand, noticing that it dwarfed her smaller one, and smiled. "Honestly, Gilgamesh, I have no problems with you accompanying me. I just have to get used to it," she smiled up at him.

He let a small smile break his stoic facade. "Then shall we continue?" he asked quietly.

She pulled him along behind her, ignoring his surprised yelp (which he will later deny) and dragged him into a small tea shop.

They were quickly seated at a small private booth in the back by a young waitress, who kept batting her eyes at Gilgamesh.

"Could she be anymore obvious?" Helena huffed, looking over her menu. Gilgamesh chuckled. "She could have been throwing herself on me," he replied. Helena snorted quietly. "I suppose she could have, yes."

When the waitress returned, they quickly gave her their order, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Why does Diarmuid hate you, Gilgamesh?" Helena asked him, sipping her tea. He looked at his own drink rather sheepishly. "I suppose I wasn't the most likeable servant during the previous war. By nature I am more powerful than the other servants, and I suppose that the confidence that I have in my own abilities translated into arrogance in his eyes. However, even Saber, who was Kiritsugu's servant during the last war, dislikes me, however it is for an entirely different reason. I was, however, tentative friends with Rider."

Helena frowned. "I can understand Diarmuid thinking of you as arrogant, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he is incredibly rude to you!" she scowled. "He called you despicable, when I told him I was planning on summoning you. That was just rude and uncalled for, especially since you had only known one another on the battlefield!"

Understanding lit up in Gilgamesh's eyes, and Helena frowned at him. "Gilgamesh?" she asked. He sighed. "The reason he dislikes me so much is not solely due to my arrogance. During the last war, it came to light that my Master, Tokiomi Tohsaka, was going to sacrifice me so that he may win the war. So instead of allowing it, I helped one of the other Masters, who had already lost his servant in battle, to kill my own Master."

Helena closed her eyes, and Gilgamesh looked away, ashamed. She quickly counted to ten, and then opened her eyes to look at her servant, who was looking at the table, his eyes focused on the glass in front of him.

"I do not condone what you did, Gilgamesh," she said quietly, and he flinched slightly. "However, I also do not condone what your Master had planned, and I know that what you did was done out of self preservation."

He looked up at her. "Master?" he asked. She sighed. "I want you to know that I would _never_ do what he did. I plan on you being my friend for a very long time, Gilgamesh. However, if at any point you no longer wish to be my servant, I ask you to tell me so."

He sent her a small smile. "Of course, Master," he replied.

 **~O.O~**

It was dark when they left the tea shop, having spent hours inside as Gilgamesh recounted tales of Babylonia from when he was their King.

Her favourite ones were the ones after Enkidu became Gilgamesh's friend. Helena wondered if she could summon him as a heroic spirit, seeing as Gilgamesh seemed very lonely without his best friend.

Suddenly, Gilgamesh stopped, looking around with narrowed eyes. There was no one on the street, and all of the shops were closed.

He materialized his armour, and Helena quickly tried to pinpoint the danger.

"There's a Prana wave coming from that direction," she pointed West of the shop. He nodded, eyes narrowed into a glare at the source. "I believe it is another servant, Master," he replied, stepping closer to her as if to shield her.

There was a gust of wind, and suddenly a woman stood before them, her robes covered in what looked to be her own blood.

"You are... very observant... Servant..." the Spirit said to them, her words spread out as she tried to conserve her breath.

Helena laid a hand on Gilgamesh's shoulder, stopping him from moving forward. "You must be Caster, judging on your attire," she said, stepping closer.

Caster nodded, letting out a pained grunt.

"What happened to you?" Helena asked, ignoring Gilgamesh as he tried to stop her from walking up to her.

Caster gripped her stomach, and Helena saw that it was to staunch the flow of blood from a wound in her side. "I was attacked by another servant." she replied.

Suddenly, her knees gave out, and Helena rushed to grab her so that she didn't crash on the ground. "Gilgamesh!" she called out. He was by her side in an instant, grabbing Caster and lifting her up.

Helena carefully wiped the blood from her face with her hands, and Caster let out a sigh of relief. "My Master betrayed me," she whispered, "he went to another Master to have me killed so that he could summon another servant instead."

Helenas eyes narrowed into slits. "Where is your master now?" she asked. Caster breathed out a laugh. "I killed him myself. A warning to you, Kind Master of Ruler, the Lancer wields a demonic spear known as Gae Bolg."

Gilgamesh growled. "Cu Chulainn," he hissed. Helena looked at him. "Lancer is only following his masters orders, so we cannot place the blame on him. Could you bring Caster to my room, please? I will do my best to fix her up."

He sighed, but astralized with the other servant.

Helena looked at the blood on her hands, and decided to find a place to wash it off, lest the police catch her.


End file.
